marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacob Oh (Earth-616)
| Title = Jake Oh | CurrentAlias = | Aliases = War Machine, War Machine Mark 3.0, War Machine Armored Support 02, War Machina | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; formerly "Team War Machine" | Relatives = Unnamed parents | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Height2 = (6'3" in armor) | Weight = 190 lbs | Weight2 = (430 lbs in armor) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = S.H.I.E.L.D. Special Field Operative (Second Class); formerly Eaglestar International military contractor | Education = Extensive S.H.I.E.L.D. military training | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Greg Pak; Tyler Kirkham | First = Agents of Atlas Vol 1 1 | Quotation = I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. because I believe there are some problems in the world you can't solve without force. | Speaker = Jake Oh | QuoteSource = Totally Awesome Hulk Vol 1 10 | HistoryText = S.H.I.E.L.D. Career Jake Oh was born to Korean immigrants in the United States of America. His father wanted him to become a lawyer, but Jake decided instead to join S.H.I.E.L.D. on his own volition. |150px]] Jake was being stationed at a Mojave S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, guarding a comatose Jimmy Woo before he was broken out by his former comrades, M-11 and Gorilla Man. Later, Jake was reassigned to the World. He grew bored with the quasi-temporal space and "whale-brained machines" during his three months stationed there. Again dealing with intrusion from hostile forces, he was startled by the entrance of three Phoenix hosts, the Stepford Cuckoos, one of whom, Celeste, took a liking to him. When time started back up in the dome, the trio assisted Jake in dispatching the car-cops that surrounded him. Jake later left Celeste and returned to his job. War Machine Currently Jake is an ally of Jim Rhodes and a member of Rhodey's medical "staff" which aids Rhodes on his never-ending mission as War Machine. While James fought a one-man war against the forces in Santo Marco, Jake Oh was working with a corrupt arms dealing company known as Eaglestar International. Jake and Jim's journey together began while Jim was searching for an old friend of his, Glenda Sandoval-Jacobs, with the help of her husband, Parnell Jacobs, a former thief of the War Machine armor. Rhodey fought to save her while Jake disobeyed his fellow soldiers who had kept her detained. Eventually, after War Machine assimilated with a tank in order to fight Ares, Jake was able to tend to Glenda and met up with Rhodey and Glenda's captor and Eaglestar CEO, Davis Harmon. Davis led them all down a corridor to a vault containing his most powerful weapons. Glenda killed Davis in retaliation for her assault and Ares' ego leads him to open the vault, releasing many people infected with an Ultimo virus. War Machine, Ares, and Jake and his squad kill those infected (even Glenda). War Machine angered about Ares killing Glenda, attacks him but they are interrupted by Jake fleeing from the reincarnated Ultimo-infected which now includes his squad. At risk of the infected reaching the capital city of Makazan, all three engage the infected but it ends with War Machine damaged and Ares infected and rampaging through the city. War Machine and Jake prepare to assault Ares and the other infected who have reached the city. As Rhodey absorbs the Ultimo virus in preparation for a cure, Jake gets Glenda and a U.S. senator to safety. In the aftermath, Rhodey, Jake, Parnell, Glenda, Bethany Cabe and Suzi Endo come together and turn down an opportunity to work for Norman Osborn (which means Jake has to decline his "reward", a mint-in-box 1976 bicentennial edition Captain America action figure). Instead, Jake decides to help War Machine bring the fight to America. The team's first stop is Rhodey's mother's house on Navajo land which is protected by American Eagle. While Rhodey is talking with his mother, Jake and the team confront American Eagle which ends with Jake getting a broken nose. After five minutes inside, War Machine (actually Jake) tries talking American Eagle down but after a quick bout Jake is revealed just as the real War Machine flies over heading on his way to attack Mackelroy Army Base to destroy more Ultimo tech. As Jake and company follow Rhodey to the next target, Jake, still in armor, starts contemplating his own alias — his best attempt is War Machina. Hulk Jake ditched the War Machine alias at some point, working for S.H.I.E.L.D. as a regular agent. In the middle of the second superhuman civil war, he worked with the Black Panther as S.H.I.E.L.D. liaison during his mission to track down the new Hulk, Amadeus Cho. Black Panther and Jake later assisted Hulk and his sister Maddy in fighting the Austin Monster, with Jake using a protocol originally meant for the Hulk, which sent the Austin Monster to the Negative Zone. | Powers = None. He relies on his S.H.I.E.L.D.-honed military skills to survive and win a fight | Abilities = Jake Oh is a superb hand-to-hand combatant and an accomplished marksman with most types of firearms, with specialized S.H.I.E.L.D. training for active field duty, medicine, combat, and armored fighting vehicle operation. | Strength = Jake possesses the normal strength of a normal human man his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = The Mark 3.0 version of the War Machine Armor. | Transportation = | Weapons = Gatling Gun, Rocket Launcher, Unibeam, Repulsors, Lasers and Gauntlets. | Notes = * Jake is possibly bisexual, having been romantically involved with Celeste Cuckoo, and later with a Methodist corporate lawyer who was man. | Trivia = * Jake Oh was originally introduced as a back up identity for the Red Hulk in case there were problems with using Thunderbolt Ross. * Jake is vegetarian. * Jake is the most decorated S.H.I.E.L.D. agent on the Eastern seaboard. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Armor Users Category:Bisexual Characters